Fragmented Stars
by melondramatic
Summary: A close bond between four friends realize the world isn't always perfect. People make mistakes but you have to know which people to trust and not..even the people you trust aren't 100% real all the time. -more inside- No flamers please!
1. Breaking away

**Summary**: The gang has one last summer to be together. Summer romances start up, experimenting with drugs, love affairs, and drama all around. Who knew people would change so rapidly just after high school? Not everything can come full circle anymore. Nothing's like it used to be. M for later on & just in case. ONEXSHOT Potential yuri slash? R&R! Constructive criticism but NO FLAMERS!

**Author's Notes: My first Lucky Star Fanfic / Anime themed fanfic in general! Please don't be too harsh, no flamers, but positivity and not so harsh- critique please? :) Thank you! If I get 3-5+ reviews, I'll continue this. If I don't, back to the drawing board!**

**I don't own **_Lucky Star_ **anime. Kyoto Animation owns it!**

Konata walked through the shelves and racks of video games at her favorite store in all of Kasukabe. She had over 15 manga books in her basket & she felt like her arms were about to fall off.

"Hey squirt, want a bag for those?" a cash register asked once she got to the clerk stand. "Nah, I'm good. And quit hating on us short people, we have feelings too you know!" Konata said as she walked out the store flamboyantly after paying with her long blue hair flowing behind her.

People immediately started staring at the short girl with a large stack of books in front of her face.

Barely half way to one of her best friend Kagami's house, and she felt like she was carrying a ton of bricks.

"Why do you torture me so Shoujo-ai?!" Konata whined to the sky as she reached her destination.

She ringed the doorbell with her teeth and yelled "KAGAMI! TSUKASA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

She heard Kagami and Tsukasa run down the stairs at the same time.

"We're coming! Keep your pants on Kona-chan, geez!" Kagami said without the slightest bit of friendly bitterness.

Tsukasa opened the door with her cutesy little smile and welcoming charm. "Hi Kona-chan! Come in, come in. If you want anything, just ask okay?" she said as Konata entered the room and finally setting her books down while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Seventeen mother flipping books. Damn those cutesy girlie couples, if only you knew twinnies, if only you knew." she said laying down on the mat near the living room table.

The three of them sat cross legged next to the fan and closing their eyes embracing the cool wind on their faces.

Konata picked up one of her manga books from the pile on the floor near here and laid next to the Hiiragi's fan like she was one of their own.

She always did come over whenever her dad was busy with his otaku needs just like her.

Her dad was always lax, and her cousin Yutaka is always hanging out with her own friends.

She started reminiscing about the times when she was the shortest girl out of the bunch and being so flat chested that she just had to be proud of it.

As time went on and as Senior Year passed, she grew to be 5'1 and finally passed 4'10!

Her physical appearance changed drastically with her changing up her blue hair and cutting it to be just ever so slightly above her kneecaps since she nearly tripped and fell during graduation because of her hair. Most embarrassing moment of her life. But throughout it all, Konata would always be the shortest one of the bunch.

Kagami, curious, then picked up one of Konata's mangas with two male lovers caressing each other on the cover.

She 'accidentally' opened the book, blushed and thought in her mind, 'Why do I find this so amazingly hot?'

Tsukasa caught her twin sister reading the book. "Kagami! What are you doing reading yaoi? I thought you hated it with a burning passion. I thought you told me that a few weeks ago.." she said innocently.

The whole time Kagami was trying to shut her sister up in front of Konata.

She didn't know why but she always felt way close to Konata, possibly in a more than a friend type of way.

Even if she did love to pick on her, and be like her tutor, she really did love Konata a lot, just like she loved her twin dearly...even if she was so nosy and innocently annoying at times.

"Kagami! Answer me ne?" Tsukasa said getting annoyed, herself.

Kagami fixed her now slightly shortened medium purple hair back into a ponytail after it dried since she took a shower before Kona-chan came and the heat was bothering her intensely besides her sister being a nuisance.

Now Tsukasa was always such a quiet girl in her late middle school and early high school days.

She had such a cute petite look to herself back then. After being called a "Shadow to Kagami", she hated it, especially because she was in fact and definitely looked like the younger twin.

She decided to change herself after hearing that name far too often. She became more outgoing, started being slightly more of a nuisance towards her twin, as well as growing her hair out longer and ditching her little bows after how many years of having them on her head.

Her twin finally spoke up, "Just shush Onee-chan! Goodness.. you don't know when to stop!" Tsukasa fell back, "Alright fine, but you're getting a beat tonight on this!" Kagami just giggled and picked up a textbook instead.

Konata finally spoke up after the longest silence. "Wow, she really does want him.. things girls do for sex." she said very straight-forward.

Kagami felt like her face was contorted into a strange feature as gloom went upon her. "What.. the.. hell.. Kona-chan...?!" she said as she put her face in a pillow and rapidly blushed and turned 'red like a cute little tomato' in a bushel.

Konata turned to Tsukasa as they stared at their friend/sister act entirely awkward.

* * *

Miyuki let down her hair and shook her head.

She had just recently dyed her hair a light blond color and finally got over her fear of contacts.

She tried really hard to get over her phobia since she didn't want to look so innocent anymore.

She also had some very crooked teeth before she got her teeth done. She had a very great fear of dentists as well, poor girl.

"Hayaku Miyuki-chan!" Miyuki's mom hurriedly asked. Her mom was always so patiente, kind of clueless actually, but still a very loving mother. She wasn't a hippie, but she was very easygoing. **Very**. "You're going to be late for our appointment!"

Miyuki put on her shoes and walked down the stairs of her large home.

She was always the quiet, smart (not as smart as Kagami though) and mighty adorable Miyuki the gang knew and loved.

Konata even noted multiple times that she was very proud of Miyuki's 'largest in class' chest as Kona-chan was flat chested herself. She found this very...awkward of Konata. I mean seriously? Seriously. Her chest? Goodness.. what is the world coming of?

Miyuki and her mom went inside the car where they were going to be leaded to the nail salon.

"Ugh, mom, I'm seriously tired. Today was so exhausting, you have no idea." she said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, you don't know how boring it gets inside that house of ours, nothing's ever on the television." Miyuki's mom replied staring out the window, looking at the road ahead of them.

"At least we're rich though mom," Miyuki said as she started her head down on the other seat of the car, "We have Sebastian the butler from Australia to help us with our stuff."

She then thought about their new housekeeper. He was rather young, early 20's, clean face, it seemed like she had seen him somewhere before...

At that moment the car made an abrupt stop at their destination.

Miyuki and her mom got out of the car and strutted down the concrete way towards the opening door of the salon.

"Hey ladies, the usual!" Miyuki's mom said loudly as she entered the store.

"There's that prissy little bitch again.." one of the ladies said as they got their nails done. "You think we like her either?" the manicurist said while rolling her eyes at Takara-san as the two sat down waiting for their appointment.

* * *

"Well, it's getting kind of late." Konata said as she stood up from her position and put away her book. Just then she thought of something.

"Oh hey, I've also been wondering.. where's Miyuki been?" Konata always drifted her thoughts off like that.

Tsukasa and Kagami just looked at each other and frowned. "We haven't seen her either. I think she's been hanging out with her mom more. I mean seriously, she's changed. Last time I saw her, she was waving an almost tearful goodbye with something in her hands during graduation with that ever so adorable smile on her face, but it seems it has... changed a little." Kagami said with such a depressing tone in her voice.

Tsukasa finished for her, "I mean, without her glasses and her old light pink hair.. she seems so barbie doll now." She knew she had changed herself, but she was still that innocent, cutesy Tsukasa on the inside, who STILL feared horror movies. Whenever Kagami mentioned them... not everything was as dry anymore.

"Aw, I miss that big chested girl.. I didn't even get to say goodbye during graduation because I didn't want to leave our school..I didn't want you guys to see me at my...worst ever possible state of emotion." Konata said while she kind of whimpered.

Kagami couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You? Cry? Kona-chan, you barely ever are sad. The last time I saw you sad... was when they ran out of the Digi Charat Volume 4 manga at Gamers! And you weren't even that serious either!" Kagami exclaimed loudly.

"Well.. you have a point there 'Kyo-sama' & no I'm not over it yet." Konata said with a bit of mischievousness in her voice.

Kagami then chased Kona-chan around the room until it turned to 30 til' dinner time.

"Whoops, gotta go, See ya' Tsukasa, Kagaminnn!" and as fast as she came in, she dashed out with her books in hand once again.

"There she goes again." Kagami said, grinning to herself joyfully.

Konata reached her home in record time. She layed her books spread out on her bed and then ran down the stairs.

"Kombawa Otou-san!" Konata beamed as she sat at the dinner table. "Sorry I'm late, i was at the Hiiragi's place hanging out with the twins."

Konata's Dad looked up from his paper which was hiding Shojo-Beat Magazines behind them. "It's fine, as long as you're home now. How was it? I saw you with the biggest stack of manga I've seen in all my life." he said while dramatically saying, "I'm so proud!" as he shed a tear of pride amongst his daughter.

"Dad, you're being melodramatic again!" Konata complained evidently at her father.

"I can't help it, I just am." he said after looking back at his 'papers'.

"Okay, you know what Dad?" Konata said as she revealed his magazines in his lap. "I knew those were there the minute I walked in this room, you can't hide anything from me anymore old man, I'm a high school graduate now!" she said rather proudly.

He blushed with an embarrassing feel and put his magazine on the dinner table.

"Well, I'm off to play MMORPGs upstairs in my room, call me if you need me!" Konata said as she zipped up the stairs.

"She's growing up so fast!" Konata's dad once again said dramatically, shedding ONE last dramatic tear.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope you enjoyed it! ;D Review & Tell me if I should continue it!**

Characters

_Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki_

Translations

Kasukabe (Kaz-u-ka-beh) - _A city in Japan where the 4 girls reside_

Shoujo-ai (Sho-Jo-I) - _Girl on girl love, without sexual means_

Yaoi (Yah-Wee) - _Boy on boy love, may include sexual or non-sexual acts_

San, Chan (Sahn, Chahn) - _An add on, chan is mainly put on towards girls._

Onee-chan (Oh-neh Chawn) - _Sister_

Hayaku (Ha-ya-koo) - _Hurry!_

Kombawa Otou-san (Kom-ba-wa O-too-sahn) - _Good evening Dad!_

Shojo-Beat Magazine - _A magazine consisting of cutesy anime girls & love at 1st sight_

MMORPG - _Massively MultiPlayer Online Roleplaying Game_

Some credits

'Contorted...feature' - credits to Kirrari

'red...tomato' - credits to Danny Noriega (:


	2. Dramatic Change

AN: Hello guys! I didn't actually think I'd get 3-5 reviews but hey!

Thanks for reviewing **Vampire, Annskie, Kirrari, and Lonelygurl **:)

Also, many thanks to the people who don't have fanfiction who read this fanfic!

Alright, here's chapter 2. I had a little trouble writing it since I didn't think this one shot would actually happen xD

But here you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star, but I wish I did.

It was bright and early on a Saturday morning when Tsukasa Hiiragi woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms as she got out of bed.

"Ahh, it's so pretty outside today!" she said as she peeked out her window. The sidewalk below her was aligned with parallel parked cars and a few people briskly walking past.

She got out of bed and neatly made it before she walked into the bathroom.

She knocked on the door as her twin sister Kagami opened it. "Morning Onee chan!" Tsukasa said as she entered the wash room and grabbed a face towel.

Kagami smiled and continued to brush her teeth above the sink and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her.

"It's a beautiful day today!" Tsukasa said as she washed her face on the opposite sink with a bar of soap in her hands.

Kagami nodded and spit out into the sink. She gargled and wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I was planning on calling Muyuki to see if she wanted to hang out with us today since we saw Konata just very recently." she said, even though she still wanted to see her beloved... I mean...

Tsukasa looked at her sister and said, "Did you try calling her already? I mean, it's pretty early. It's only seven!"

Tsukasa was right. It was way too early. "Well otherwise, we could still eat breakfast and watch those early morning cartoons that I know you love!" Kagami said. As she did so, her twin sister started to beam.

"Oh! I'm all up for that! As long as there isn't some hideously ugly monster in it!" Tsukasa said with a smile.

Kagami laughed, "And nothing that has to do with Barisamikosu."

The twins then looked at eachother as laughed like crazy.

--

Miyuki went down to the kitchen as soon as she woke up to see her servant Sebastian cooking up breakfast. "Good morning Miyuki Ojou-sama, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked as soon as he saw her come down.

"Good morning Sebastian, Oh whatever you're making is fine with me." Miyuki said with a sweet smile. One of the maids set a plate on the table where she was about to sit until she heard the phone ring.

She walked over to it and answered it. "Hello, Takara residence, Miyuki speaking." she said as the person on the other line responded, "Yo Miyuki! You want to catch up with Tsukasa and I today if you're free?" an excited Kagami asked.

Miyuki didn't know if she really wanted go with the twins since she had better things to do.

"Uhhh.. Kagami? I don't know if I could.. I mean... My mom's friend's daughter and I had plans today." Miyuki said.

Kagami's tone got increasingly depressed. "Oh... well.. I'm sorry to hear that. We haven't seen eachother in a while and I mean.. you know? But.. again? You've hung out with those 2 a bunch. Actually, you've been hanging out with your mom's friend's daughters, cousins, brothers, sisters, even uncles and aunties! What's next? GRANDPARENTS?!" she ended up saying, being **very** curious.

Miyuki made a face as if Kagami was being such a snob. "Uhh.. what's it to you Kagami? You never cared what I did before so why should you now?" she said with an angry tone.

Kagami made a defuddled face as she said to her 'friend', "What's with the attitude change Miyuki? Why're you acting like this?"

Miyuki said getting more pissed off as she talked, "Nothing Kagami, i'm just busy right now okay? I'm sorry if I'm offending you and what not but I'll hang out with you guys soon. I gotta go, my servant's waiting for me. Bye." At that, she hanged up the phone and left Kagami there to wonder what the hell just happened.

"What was all that about Miyuki Ojou-sama?" Sebastian asked as he set down the final plate of food on the dining table Miyuki was sitting at.

"Oh nothing Sebastian, don't even worry about it. Did you get the reservations for lunch at Takamura's Sushi Boat like Mom asked?" Miyuki asked curiously. 'Atleast it'll keep me away from my so called 'friends'' she thought as she ate her food.

"Yes ma'am, I called this morning." Sebastian said.

"Perfect!" Miyuki said with another one of her signature sweet smiles.

--

FLASHBACK

_Miyuki walked through the high school halls with her books in hand to her class with 2 of her best friends. As she entered the room she was greeted by Konata. "Morning Miyuki-chan. I see you're looking spiffy as usual." Tsukasa gave her usual nod, smile, and wave to her as Kuroi-sensei prepared the lesson for the day._

_"Hey guys!" Miyuki said with a smile. She always loved being around her friends, no matter how wierdly they acted at times._

_The class had started, and just as soon as it started, it had ended as the bell rung to signify lunch was about to begin._

_The 3 girls saw Kagami walk into the room with her bag in hand. Miyuki got out a container from her pack filled with cakes and rice balls as well as an extra case of yakisoba. _

_Konata stared at Miyuki as she took out her chopsticks. "No wonder you're so thick Miyuki-chan, look at what you pack all the time!" she said staring at Miyuki's boobs._

_"Oh well, my servants and mom always suggest that I pack extra just incase I get extremely hungry during the day time. I usually don't, so I wouldn't dare want to waste such wonderful foods they prepare for me." Miyuki said, not even noticing Kona-chan's stare at her while she got out a napkin from her bag to place on her lap._

_Kagami made a comment at Konata, "Kona-chan! Stop that googly stare you have!" She knew what Konata was trying to imply to Miyuki. _

_Konata smirked and got out her food as well. "So how's being in that smarties class Kagami? I don't understand why Miyuki isn't in there..She's smartest in THIS class!" she said while stuffing her face with curry and rice._

_Just then, Miyuki felt the need to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me guys, I'm going to the bathroom." Miyuki said while standing up and walking towards the hall. "Make sure there's nothing on your shoe!" Konata called after her. _

_After Miyuki was finished doing her 'business' she stood up and was about to open her stall door. Just then, she heard her name escape from the mouth of one of Kagami's classmates with her friend following close behind her. She could recognize them since they were the so called 'popular girls' with loud high pitched voices and annoying constant giggling._

_"I don't understand why Miyuki hangs out with those low life girls in her class, and girl Kagami, whose mad all the time. She should be more like us. I mean come on, we're beautiful, smart, and popular. What's there to lose?"one of them said as they were both checking themselves in the mirror._

_Miyuki sat on the toilet with her feet put up hoping the two girls wouldn't see her. "She's a cute girl you know? I mean if she ditched those glasses and that innocent little attitude she had, I'd totally be her bff, besides you ofcourse." the other girl said as she poofed up her hair a little._

_"Oh shut up you bitch! Now let's go talk to that new foreign exchange stupid in B-7. He's HOT!" the first girl said without hesitation. They left the bathroom giggling like mad._

_Miyuki finally got out of her stall and looked in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. "Am I that horrible? Are Tsukasa, Kagami, and Kona-chan that horrible? Maybe I never noticed it..." she said out loud to herself._

_She started to cry as she took off her glasses. She lifted up her school uniform sleeves and washed her hands. She wiped away her tears and dried her hands. 'If that's what people think of me... I'll be sure that they'll think opposite sooner then they think.' the pink haired innocent girl thought in her head. _

_Just as she entered the classroom, she took one glance at her friends, and was quiet the rest of the time._

_--_

Tsukasa stood next to her twin sister as she awaited what Miyuki was about to say to their idea.

As soon as she saw her sister starting to frown, Tsukasa felt a shock come through her body as if she had been stunned by a taser.

She mouthed out the words, "Whats wrong?" with a sad face.

Kagami just looked at her with a frown and turned her attention back to the phone.

"Oh... well.. I'm sorry to hear that. We haven't seen eachother in a while and I mean.. you know? But.. again? You've hung out with those 2 a bunch. Actually, you've been hanging out with your mom's friend's daughters, cousins, brothers, sisters, even uncles and aunties! What's next? GRANDPARENTS?!" her sister said as she just sat there wondering what was going on.

After a small silence, Kagami got cocky with Miyuki and Tsukasa was getting extremely worried.

Soon after, Kagami got off the phone and walked over to the bathroom. Tsukasa stood outside the door and knocked. "Kagami! Kagami, listen to me! Onee-chan, what happened?!" Tsukasa said, extremely scared for her sister.

Kagami came out with tears rolling down her face.

"What happened?!" Tsukasa asked feeling sorry for her twin. She hated seeing her depressed since she hardly ever was. Kagami wasn't just her twin, she was more than that. She was more like the bigger sister who just looked a lot like her.

"Miyuki's...gone... our friend is gone. If she wants to be a bitch and ditch us for some person she probably made up... so be it." Kagami said in between tears.

Tsukasa hugged her twin sister tightly as she started to cry quietly as well.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's extremely emotional for being chapter 2 and I know the beloved Kona-chan isn't in here. Tell me if I'm doing too much for just being the 2nd chapter, give constructive criticism, but absolutely no flamers. Or else!!**

**Thank you guys! **


	3. Who Am I Anymore?

AN: Hello once again :) I'm back to do the 3rd chapter of this story. I'm starting to really fall in love with making these plots and everything like that. I hope you guys are enjoying everything that I'm writing for you because I'm having fun writing them! But there's no fun if nobody's going to read / review it. So kiddos, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own LS ; Kyoto Animation does. Woo Haruhi Season 2!!

Konata woke up early that morning since her order of new yaoi anime came in the mail box. She was very excited to show Kagami since she already knew her friend had an intense love for the stuff.

"Ohh, Kagamin will love me for this." Konata said to herself as she opened up the box to unveil a shiny new dvd cover of a boy sitting on top of another boy nibbling on each other's ears, appeared right in front of her.

'And then she'll do that cute little blush that she does..' she thought to herself. She pictured the look on Kagami's face if she saw the cover.

Konata couldn't control her excitement that she got ready in a hurry and was out the door in record time.

She started walking toward the Hiiragi's house with her new anime in her hand. After awhile, Konata noticed that she was walking way too slowly for herself. She began to skip and run at the same time.

The short, blue haired girl finally saw her friend's house come near so she ran to it as fast as she could. She made it there within half the time it would've regularly taken her.

She rang the doorbell and stood there politely on the steps with her hands behind her back. She didn't hear the usual "We're coming!" from the twins so she figured something was up. 'I wonder..' Konata thought to herself as she heard footsteps come down the stairs of the home.

Tsukasa had opened the door for Konata and was granted with a small smile from her.

"Good morning Kona-chan, nice to see you here bright and early." Tsukasa said rather dull. Konata took off her sweater and held it in her hands.

"It's only my pleasure Tsukasa! Where's Kaga..." Konata stopped in mid-sentence. She saw the extremely depressed Kagami walk down the stairs of their home drenched in tears. Awe filled Konata's whole body. She felt miserable for her friend.

"What happened Kagami?" Konata said with the saddest expression of her life as she looked the purple haired girl in the eyes.

Kagami just stood there with her head hung low. "It's nothing Konata, just leave it at that please." she begged as more tears came down her eyes.

Tsukasa looked at her sister worriedly and turned back to Konata sadly. "We wanted to get the four of us back together today, but Miyuki and Kagami got into a little argument. The words were pretty harsh towards Onee-chan from Miyuki-chan." Tsukasa said with a sigh.

Konata felt like her jaw just dropped to the floor when she heard that innocent Miyuki had told off Kagami. "You're kidding.. right guys? This is a joke. This has to be. After all my experience in anime and reading manga.. playing RPG's and video games, the innocent moe girl is NEVER like this!" she said concerned.

"Will you give that up Kona-chan? I'm sorry but video games, and anime.. manga.. it's not all real. Can't you just accept that sometimes? Please.. And besides.. it wasn't even a big dea-" Kagami was cut off by Konata.

"Not a big deal? Of course this is a big deal Kagamin. I care about you. I care about the both of you. I came here to make you smile and blush with that moe face of yours. Here." Konata said as she handed Kagami her newly received dvd. "Excuse me girls, while I go handle something at a so called Takara mansion." she said with the angriest mug she had ever put on in her life.

Kagami stared at the DVD and blushed, but somewhat smiled at the sweet thought Konata gave to her.

The twin reached her hand for Konata's shoulder. "Wait!" she said before Konata could move. "You don't have to Kona-chan, we're big girls after all. You don't have to do anything. If Miyuki wants to be that way then so be it." she said while looking into Konata's deep green eyes.

"Miyuki's going to regret ever doing anything to my Kagamin." Konata said as she looked up at Kagami.

The older twin blushed and put her hand to her mouth as the short, blue haired otaku stepped out the door.

Tsukasa looked at her sister and smiled wider than ever before. "Did she just...-" the younger twin said to her sister.

"Shut up." was all Kagami could say.

Konata was out the door and realized then and there, 'What did I just do...?'

She looked around, dazing upon the event that had just happened in the fastest time that anyone could ever possibly imagine for her.

The short girl looked around for some way to get to Miyuki's house quicker than usual since she was still exhausted over sprinting to the Hiiragi's house.

Konata spotted a red bicycle that belonged to one of the twins. She strapped on the bike helmet that was on it and thought to herself, 'I hope they don't mind..' and sped off.

**KonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLS**

Kagami looked out the window to find Konata using her bicycle she got 2 summers ago.

"Where does she think she's going..." Kagami said forgetting about what had just happened with Miyuki.

She was about to go out and tell Konata to come back with her bike when her twin sister grabbed her by the arm.

"Let it go Onee-chan, she's doing all that for you after all." Tsukasa said reassuringly.

Kagami then remembered and smiled to herself.

**KonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLSKonamiLS**

Konata peddled faster than ever before to Miyuki's house. Her feet were moving like lightning. Even though her calves were screaming at her to stop, she had a will to keep on going.

The green eyed wonder made it towards the mansion with the slightest of ease. Kind of.

She stopped the bike and skidded the tire along the sidewalk. Miyuki was about to get inside her car until she saw Kona-chan.

'She looks beat up.' Miyuki thought to herself before stepping into the vehicle.

Kona-chan quickly ran over the the car door and stopped it before it slammed. Unfortunately, she was too late.

"KAMI-SAMA WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Konata's yell could be heard from miles away as her now purple and red fingers throbbed with a horrible pain.

Miyuki quickly opened the door as soon as she heard Konata's piercing yell for mercy. "Kona-chan, are you okay?" she said, bringing out her inner Miyuki.

"No, i'm not okay Miyuki-san, I'm not." Konata said as she held her hands close to her. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Miyuki said moving her head and putting her arms to her waist.

"Don't you go all American Valley Girl on me now. Why did you change? Why did you do that to my precious Kagamin? Why are you like this?" Konata said as she jestured her hand up and down Miyuki's structure. "How are you anymore?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm Miyuki Takara, Konata. You have no business into asking why I chose to change myself at all. I thought you'd be more of a nice person about me. I guess I was wrong. You're still that short little bitch with the long blue hair. And fyi little girl, you're SO...wierd. Why did you talk about my breasts? And comment about me being "moe" whatever the hell that is. The question is, who're YOU, Konata Izumi. Who the hell are you?" Miyuki stated with a fire in her eyes.

Konata stood there, shocked. She had never thought one of her best friends turned out this way. She stepped back and shook her head while staring at Kagami with the widest eyes.

"No.." Konata said as she kept moving back. She grabbed her bike helmet and strapped it on.

"Let's go Sebastian, this girl is obviously a waste of my time." Miyuki said as she slammed the car door as hard as she could.

Both girls, sitting into their transportation "vehicles" cried and asked themselves, "Who Am I now..?"

**AN: I kinda rushed the ending. I didn't feeling like writing this after being so busy, but then I did it after demand from a few of my friends and a few of you guys (: Thanks for the reviews, r&r and please be honest and give constructive criticism. I hate how I portrayed Miyuki.. but hey, she's my victim. You'll be shocked towards the end of this story haha! I promise, it'll be better next chapter!!**

**PS. This chapter is also REALLY short too.. so bear with me. I promise, next one will be better. AND no offense if any of the material in this story offended anymore by the way! It's a fanfic, so don't stress yourself or ME out, thanks!**


End file.
